


An Intruder's Gift

by electricmindart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn can absolutely pull off breaking and entering, Breakfast, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Ardyn Izunia, I think anyone would be tbh, M/M, and I have no idea what this is, but Cor is simultaneously charmed and exasperated by Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: There's a mess in a kitchen and an intruder is the cause - at least one Cor is familiar with





	An Intruder's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is bc I just started writing this for catharsis one day and having it be designated stress relief made me finish it tonight - might be OOC a bit, but I'm just testing the waters with these two tbh

The sight of the kitchen counter after waking up made Cor sigh heavily. An absolute mess of discarded foods, plates stacked, and pots and pans littered across the durable top. It looked like a hurricane had swept through the place leaving Cor’s normally simple and tidy space into a disaster area. He had a hunch of who it was - that is to say he knew _exactly_ who it was.

“Ah _hello_ , dear marshal, so good to see you up and about already-” Ardyn crooned from the kitchen as he poked at a sizzling pan on the stove. Cooking away was a crisp few slices of assorted breakfast meat in hissing grease. Cor hated to admit how delicious it smelled.

“I’m _usually_ up at this time,” Cor pointed out as he started trying to clear some damage before he actually has to go report in for work, “I don’t see you breaking into my house and making me breakfast any other day.”

The mess wasn’t as bad as bleary eyes made it out to be once the batter-rimmed bowls and sticky syrup substances coating spoons were set aside into the sink (or at least _by_ the sink). It was an odd assortment of tools and textures, but it at least was all certainly pertaining to something edible over not. Some soaking should do the dirtied bowls good.

“Are you? My bad for missing out. I assume you can tell I’m making up for it by cooking up a good breakfast? Bacon and pancakes and sausage - oh _my_!” Nothing Ardyn says ever sounds genuine, but that’s the trick to him: train the ear over so many years to notice a pitch to see if he means what he’s saying. Cor can tell when he’s sincere and he seemed, this early morning, to have quite genuinely broken into his house at a ridiculous hour of the morning just to make breakfast.

“Does the breakfast come with you or do I get it for free?” Not often does he put such a play into his words, but for the sake of who it is he made an exception, a small upturn to the corner of his lips.

“Oh dear you _wound_ me!” Ardyn feigned offense in the little back and forth. It made Cor snort quietly. “And here I thought we could have a _lovely little breakfast_ together made by yours truly.”

“Oh well if _that’s_ all.” Cor rolled his eyes and took steps closer to the intruder who moved on to plating the meats with the, apparently, previously made pancakes. “I guess it’s _alright_.”

A comfortable small hum between the two men as the plates were dressed properly and utensils were shared. It looked like they would just eat at the counter there before Ardyn took both plates and swept them away to a rather small table with chairs to dine. In his most sarcastic manners, he pulled out a chair for Cor before plopping unceremoniously into his own seat.

The food wasn’t awful. There was much better that Cor had in the Citadel and on the road - even from Ardyn himself - but that might have been why so many dishes were left dirty across the counters. A mental note, Cor made, that Ardyn’s cuisine strong suit was _not_ breakfast but he wasn’t terrible at it.

Idle chit-chat of the intricacies over how Ardyn got into his barely lived-in home (“through the window,” he said as if it was a normal situation and as if the window had been open or even unlocked), what the day will entail for Cor (probably patrols and hunts), and what would be the situation to come home to (hopefully the dishes washed and put away). It evolved into something comfortable throughout the meal, something where both men put down their typical reservations in favour of something warmer and familiar. It was odd, to say the least, but not unwelcome.

“Right, well-” Cor began to stand up, hand on his plate. He took it to the kitchen to leave with the other dishes to be cleaned and highly doubted the hope of getting it all cleaned before he came home. Hopefully they all can soak long enough to not be too much trouble. “-I have work to do.”

“So soon?” Ardyn complained, seeming to have followed him into his kitchen. The arms around the soldier’s waist gave him away, if not the touch of stubble making contact with the back of his neck. “We were just _getting along_ again!”

It made a small, rare laugh bubble out of Cor’s throat. He twisted around in the other’s arms, his own hands planted on the counter behind him. Sometimes Ardyn was ridiculous and stubborn and completely unbearably lacking in sincerity and sometimes he was just what Cor had heard stories about: a man just craving acceptance and attention and someone to be _kind_. Maybe it was the surprise breakfast.

“Duty calls.” He said simply, leaning close enough to prompt an eager pair of lips to plant a kiss on his. It was brief and chaste, but he caught him in the right mood to let it linger with a kind of long forgotten sweetness Ardyn kept sealed away. “I better come home to clean dishes.”

“No promises, dear. You know I will do my best to come _running along_ if I’m needed.” Ardyn crowed, slipping away from Cor when a flourish - such an... _extra_ man. It made him scoff inwardly at just how much he did this about nearly anything.

“And when you’re _not_.” Cor jests dryly, moving to collect his jacket and shrug it on. Keys, sword, supplies - check. All set to go. “I’ll see you around.”

There was another kiss at the door before Cor left for the day - longer just for a second, just hopefully enough feelings to be part of the genuine mood - and a tip of the hat. It seemed like a miracle to come home to an empty sink and clean dishes with a small sticky note depicting a wink with little else aside from ‘ _-A_ ’ in the corner of the slip. It made a weary soldier smile just ever so slightly seeing he was listened to.

“Thanks...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
